1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a seat-sliding device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat-sliding device for the front seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a seat-sliding device for the front seat of a vehicle includes a lower rail secured to a vehicle floor and an upper rail slidably inserted into the lower rail and fixed to the seat. The lower rail and upper rail themselves are generally in a linear configuration since they should be slidable relative to one another. In a prior art technique, the rails are attached to the vehicle floor surface by means of brackets attached to the forward end and rearward end of the lower rail, which brackets in turn are fixed to the vehicle floor. Such brackets have been considered necessary for raising the seat-sliding device to a predetermined distance above the floor, so as to rearwardly incline the seat sliding-device at a predetermined angle (approximately 5 degrees). Accordingly, the lower rail of the prior art seat sliding device is exposed in its entirety. This undesirable exposure of the lower rail has been considered unavoidable heretofore, due to the nature of the construction in which the seat sliding device is attached to the vehicle.